To Ride a Wild One
by The Nutty One
Summary: When your persistent friend, Bella, drags you out to a stripper's club, you hardly expect the night to be much more that screaming, leering women and oiled bodies. But when a stripper catches your eyes, and you his, your night ends in unexpected pleasure. Jasper/you pwp NC-17


To Ride A Wild One

"Up next is Cowboy! Give him a big cheer, ladies!"

And with that introduction, I step out onto the brightly lit stage and a chorus of cheers comes from the waiting women. Loud whistles split through the air and I feel the real Jasper Hale slip away to reveal my usual Friday night façade.

My hand slides down my body, gripping the edges of my denim jacket. With a quick thrust of my hips, I tear the jacket from my body, revealing a well-toned chest and body. The screams only get louder when I throw the jacket to the crowd of women below the stage. Their screams are like a drug. They're the only reason I do this. I love to hear their screams. I love to feel their hands on my body when I jump down from the stage. I love to ride their laps and feel the slip money through the band of my underwear.

Yeah. That's right. I'm Jasper Hale. And I'm a stripper.

It started out as a joke, a dare from my friend, Emmett, which led to more. And now I strip for money every Friday night, and sometimes Saturdays too. It all started out for money; up to $1500 a night in tips once my agent takes his cut of 30%. And then it became more.

I became addicted to the woman's screams, their cries for more as I would shed more and more of my clothing, their whistles rising in volume with every inch of skin I revealed. Every routine I did, the most notorious one being Cowboy, became second nature to me. Every move I did, I had done over fifty times before.

The blinding lights that shone down on the stage would blind me to all women but those closest to the stage. But they were all I needed to see. Their faces would only reflect the look of desire and pure lust of those rows behind them.

I didn't want to see anything else. I didn't want to leave this place, this haven of lust and desire that fuelled my pride and ego. But in amongst the crowds of screaming women, I saw her.

She stood beside her friend, a slight frown on her face though her eyes did roam my body. Was there something she didn't like? How could she not like this? The body of a God. I'd only just seen her. After a few Friday nights I had started to remember the faces of my regulars and the ones who would give up the most cash. But she was a new comer.

One I had to have.

**To Ride A Wild One**

You stand in front of the stage, you fingertips resting lightly on the smooth, varnished wood. Around you the music is heavy and loud, the beats vibrating the place to its foundations. Women jostle behind you, jealous of your front row place. They should be jealous. For on the stage is a God of a man.

His muscles ripple with every move of his body, and the black dragon tattoo around his right bicep catches the light. Light gathers in the contours of his chest, pronouncing the already prominent muscle. Cowboy's hand roams down his own body, stopping to grab himself through his underwear. On his head is a black ten gallon hat, and underneath that blonde curls move with his body.

As your eyes roam his body, you spot a small scar on the left side of his chest. You frown when it catches the light as he moves. How did he get it?

A nudge in your side distracts you. You turn to look at your friend, Isabella, or Bella as she prefers, who dragged you out to watch men strip for money. Even though you were reluctant, you're glad she forced you. Not that you would tell her that.

Her brown hair is curled and the sides are clipped back so it cascades down her back. Her large brown doe eyes are alight with excitement and lust at the previous stripper "Edward". Her lips part as she speaks to you but her words are lost amongst the heavy beats of the music. Instead Bella shakes her head and cups her hands over her mouth. Leaning forward, she shouts; "He's totally checking you out!" As if to emphasise her point, she nods towards "Cowboy."

You shake your head, not believing for a second that he was looking at you for anything but extra money. But as you glace up, you feel the heated gaze of ocean blue eyes on you. Both of your eyes lock and time around you time seems to stop. The pounding music fades into the background… People around you – Bella included – fade into the smudge of an oil painting… It's just you and his fiery gaze…

Redness stains your cheeks and you look away abruptly when you realise your staring.

"I need to get a drink." You shout to her, ignoring the crestfallen look that graces her face. Bella tries to grab your hand but you move out of her way. The women behind you all but shove you to the floor in their haste to claim your left over spot. Around you women part to let you go, some of them exclaiming at you leaving. You couldn't care less. You need fresh air and a cool drink.

Eventually you make it to the bar. The lights overhead are dim and your eyes welcome the change from the brightness of the stage. You pick one of the stools, the second from the end. The draught from the partially open door races down your spine, a pleasant chill from the heat of both the club and the stripper's gaze.

The bar tender, a young man in his early twenties smiles at you before coming over. He rests his arm on the polished top as he speaks over the music. His voice is low but you can hear every word. "What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be within the crowd?" At his words you risk a glance towards the crowds but you can barely make them out. The lights from the stage are blinding, the strippers are hidden and you can just make out the back row of women.

You shrug, not really wanting to tell him about the heated blue gaze and those blonde curls. "I needed a drink and a breath of fresh air."

He nods in understanding. "So what will it be?" You tell him what you want and when he turns away you gently wipe away the beads of sweat that have gathered on your forehead. They really should have windows… The bartender returns with your drinks. "And that will be –"

"On the house." Another voice, rough with a slight accent joins the conversation. It's a Southern accent and all man. The new comer leans forward on the bar. Out of the corner of your eye you see the black dragon tattoo on his bicep. Instantly your eyes widen and you pray to whoever is listening that you haven't blushed.

You know you should turn and face him, or at the very least say thank you over your shoulder. But you can't you're frozen on the spot, eyes wide and unbelieving in your luck.

"You should at least thank me." His voice is light and humorous, not offended at all. He slides the drink towards you as you turn to meet his gaze.

Blue eyes lock onto yours. You barely restrain yourself from allowing your eyes to roam. Instead you focus on the easy, carefree grin on his face and his sparkling eyes. "Thanks…Cowboy." You add his show name at the end, a flirtatious tone to your voice.

He smirks slight and his blonde curls fall into his face. "Call me Jasper, ma'am. Cowboy's just when I'm working." Jasper calls to the barman and orders a drink for himself. Almost immediately the drink is handed over and the bar man retreats away from both of you.

"But I thought you were working?" You quiz, an eyebrow raised when Jasper chuckles.

"I am. But it's my break. I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but I saw you while I was on stage…" he trails off and allows you to fill in the blanks. Jasper saw you, picked you out amongst all those women, and he wants you. Why else would he have come all the way to the bar? If any of the women saw him then they would rush over… And surely he could have gotten a drink back stage? His next words confirm your thoughts. "I saw you and I couldn't let you walk away."

You take a sip of your drink. His words are clear. You know how he wants you. But could you do that? For one night could you give in to your deepest, darkest desires? The answer comes easily to you.

Yes. You could easily give in.

"Who said I would walk away?" You say quietly, but the surprise in his eyes says he's heard you. A gleam of lust comes back into those blue eyes and his hand unconsciously tightens on his glass.

"Who says I was going to let you?" Jasper's words send thrills throughout your body. The possessiveness of his words makes heat flow through your nerves, setting each of them alive with desire. Never before have you felt this way for anyone. Passion, need and want flood through you, rendering your thoughts incoherent and messy. "Who says I'll ever let you go."

Jasper suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large sum of money. At first you can't hide your shock. Does he think you're a hooker? At your expression he laughs; a low rumbling sound that vibrates from his chest. "No, it's not what you think!" Jasper exclaims, shaking his head. "The _Hot Seats_ are coming up in a few moments. Use this as your bid on me. That way we can really get the party going."

"What if I don't bid on you?"

Your question doesn't seem to faze him. Instead he slides from the bar stool and winks at you over his shoulder. "That would be considered stealing, ma'am. And it would only give me a reason to spank you."

**To Ride a Wild One**

You push through the crowd in an effort to reclaim your lost place. With a little shove and standing on a few toes, you soon make it back to the front of the stage. Bella is over joyed to see you again and begins to tell you about everything you've missed. A stripper with the music _"It's raining men" _and another with the song "_You can leave your hat on"_. But not even those can entice you when you know what will happen later.

A man in his middle thirties, with a body that rivals Jasper's, comes onto the stage to introduce and speak about the Hot Seats. He's dressed in the remains of a fire fighters outfit and his blonde hair shines beneath the stage lights. He explains that when the stripper comes onto stage, the bidding starts. Whoever bids the highest amount of money gets the Hot Seat of that stripper. And a one on one strip and lap dance on the stage.

Well worth the money.

Before the man has finished speaking, you pull out the money that Jasper handed you. Slowly you count it, watching as Bella's eyes widen at the amount. $500. Surely enough to pay for a strip and lap dance?

"Now I know where you went! To the fecking bank! Did you know of the Hot Seats?" Bella's voice is slightly accusing but her eyes are wide with excitement. Finally she has managed to make you come out.

You shake your head. "No, I just had money on me."

In front of you, Bella pulls her own purse out and counts through the notes that she has. It isn't even half of what you have, but she might be able to get something with it. "You're lucky. I doubt I'll get anywhere with this…"

Bella's complaints are cut off when the man introduces the first stripper. He's tanned with short black hair and broad shoulders. Nicknamed "The Wolf." Immediately the bidding begins.

Next up is "Edward." The show name he uses is bland and boring but it's not surprising. Beside the other stripper's he fails to make any impression on you. But Bella nearly screams out when she sees him. As it turns out, most of the audience think the same as you. Bella's $200 is enough to get her the Hot Seat of her dreams.

And then Jasper walks on stage, the black ten gallon hat perched on his head. His eyes subtly search for you amongst the crowds and the smirk on his face broadens when he sees you. He stands casually behind the chair, his hands gripping the back rest. Through the gaps in the chair, you see his stomach muscles tense as he breathes.

Almost immediately the bidding starts.

"$20!"

"$50." You say, and the other woman – a leggy blonde – gives you a hate filled glare.

"$100" Says another woman.

"$150." Another says loudly, waving her money in the air.

Just as the older man starts to say she's won, you hold Jasper's money in the air. All of it. "$500." A hush falls over the crowds and many of the women opening gawk at you. When the older man announces that you've won the bid, people part to let you through. Once or twice a stiletto tries to stand on your foot. But they're only jealous…

Once up on the stage, Jasper holds his hand out to you. His hand it warm when you take it. He guides you to the seat, a cheeky grin on his face. Never before did you notice the two dimples when he smiles. "I'm glad to know you didn't steal my money," he says softly, his lips barely moving and his southern accent more pronounced.

A few moments pass while another stripper is auctioned. After that, the music begins again. This times its Enrique's _"Tonight I'm Fuckin' You."_

Jasper slides in front of you, in nothing but the hat and black underwear that leaves little to the imagination. His hands come to rest on your shoulders and his piercing blue eyes lock onto yours. "This song couldn't be more accurate," he whispers into your ear while he mocks a thrusting action.

"Aren't you flattering?" For the first time in your life, flirting comes naturally.

"I don't intend to flatter," He says, his voice deep and rumbling. Jasper moves in front of you and his sweat covered chest rubs against your own body. "I'm just brutally honest."

Jasper moves to perch on your lap, his obvious erection rubbing against the front of your hitched up skirt. Heat flares in your hips and stomach and the urge to meet him halfway becomes unbearable. When you flex a little, Jasper moves his own hips out of the way.

"Ah, ah, ah! There's a no touching rule," he says regretfully. "For you, that is," he adds playfully, his hips gyrating to push his crotch against yours. "But tonight, _all_ rules are going to be broken."

"Good. Because I'd love to ride a wild one."

**To Ride a Wild One**

You barely make it to the front of Jasper's apartment before his lips are on you; possessive and demanding. His hands are on your hips, pushing you back until you hit the cream coloured walls of the hallway. Your lips are eager to respond to his when he takes complete dominance.

His body is hard against yours, the muscles beneath his plain white tee shirt pressing against your body. One of Jasper's hands strays from your hips to fumble with the lock. Seconds pass before the door opens with an audible squeak. He pushes you back, so you both stumble through the doorway. With one foot he easily kicks the door shut.

The hold on your hips turns to a bruising hold. Jasper's mouth attaches to your neck, trailing kisses up to your ear and down the column of your neck. He repeats the circuit numerous times.

On the way to the bedroom you hardly take any notice of your surroundings, so caught up in your lust and desire. Your fingers scrape over his broad shoulders and down his muscular back, clenching his biceps when his hands cup your breasts through your blouse. Around you the colours of the apartment blend together, nothing breaking through your passion filled bubble of Jasper and you.

Jasper's hands grip the bottom of your blouse and in a flurry of fabric he pulls it over your head, not even bothering with the buttons. Only then does he bear you down onto the bed, his body covering yours; chest to chest. His mouth re-joins with yours, your lips moving in a synchronised dance. When he moves to your neck, you grip the edge of his tee shirt, pulling it over his head and watching the blonde curls bounce with the movement.

Your fingers grasp the cool silver belt buckle and with a few persistent tugs, it comes undone in your hands. The clank of the buckle is the only sound that breaks through the noise of your shallow breathing. When he hears it, Jasper raises his hips and helps you push his jeans down his toned legs. As you push his jeans from his hips, his cock springs free; long, hard, and in a nest of small blonde curls.

Almost as if he can't bear to be parted from you for seconds. His left knee comes between your legs, pushing them open so he can fit between them. You happily aid him and let your legs fall open for him. Jasper fits perfectly between your legs.

His hand travels up your leg, hitching it up and around his waist. The rough calluses on his hand scrape against your skin, the roughness such a contrast from the softness of his fingertips that it sets your entire body alight with desire. Jasper's mouth moves from your lips to your neck, gently nipping the skin with his teeth. His hand hitches your skirt up and pushes your underwear to the side.

Slowly, he trails kisses down your body. When he gets to your cleavage, his blonde curls brush over your breasts. Taking your hand from Jasper's bicep, you reach behind yourself to unclasp your bra. With his teeth, Jasper pulls the straps down your arms before biting one of the cups and pulling it free from your body. A feral smirk is on his face and you know he's lost to desire.

"You're so fuckin' perfect," he whispers against your breasts, his hair tickling your nipples. He moves his head to the side and takes one nipple into his mouth. He gently coaxes it with his tongue while you moan beneath his touch; begging him for more. Your hand comes up to caress your other breast. You roll your nipple between two fingers.

Jasper's tongue continues to lap at your breast, and you moan beneath him, pushing your breasts up and into his face. His breath fans over them, a warm wave that causes Goosebumps to rise along your flesh. When you arch towards him, Jasper's hands come to rest beneath your body, keeping you suspended in the air as your breasts push up in need of his touch.

Moments pass before he continues his path down your body. He caresses your body as if you are a goddess demanding his upmost attention and care. When he reaches between his legs, you see his smirk to himself.

With rough, hasty hands, he tugs your underwear down your legs. He pushes your skirt up higher, leaving you exposed and open. With two fingers he parts the wet folds of your labia. His breath ghosts over your exposed clit, making your moan softly. Jasper lowers himself until his mouth rests on your clit, flicking it with his tongue.

Your breathing becomes hitched and you moan lightly. His tongue sweeps over you clit, long, wet strokes that make your wither with pleasure. Jasper's curls brush your thighs, causing your nerves to alight with a fiery passion. Your thighs tighten around him as if to ensnare him and keep him there.

There's a slurping noise that joins your shallow breathing as Jasper laps at your pussy. You whimper and push up into his touch, only for his hands to grasp your hips and push you down into the bed. Controlling. Domineering.

"Fuck, Jasper! Please… Please," you whisper, your words hardly coherent but he understands them nonetheless. Encouraged by your words, Jasper takes your clit between his teeth, gently, barely there, nipping. His lips seem to milk you, coaxing all moans from you that he can possibly get. "God, I fucking love your tongue."

He surfaces from your pussy, your juices dotted along his upper lip. "I'll give you other things that you'll love too…" he trails off, and with a wink, ducks between your legs again. Only now, along with his tongue, a finger circles your pussy before pressing forth, slipping in easily with little resistance.

You stop breathing for a moment as his finger finds your sweet spot. A tingling feeling begins to build in your hips and you know it's only going to be moments before you're pushed over the edge.

"Do you like that?"

You whimper and your head thrashes against the bed covers.

"Do you like me finger-fucking you?" his voice is rough with desire and his ocean blue eyes watch you like a hawk. They're clouded with passion.

"Yes," you whisper, breathless.

Jasper chuckles, the sound causing rivers of warm air to run over your clit. You have to bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning loudly. "I can't hear you."

Your clit is throbbing, begging for his attention. The tingling in your hips increases with every movement, even more when he slides another finger into your clit. Vibrations rock through your body as you continue to thrust yourself down onto Jasper's waiting fingers. His tongue continues to suck at your clit, pushing you more and more to the point of no return.

You look down your body and see Jasper looking up at you, his blue eyes focussed on your face. Again you see the shining of your own juices in the light. He moves his head to the side, causing his curls to brush your thighs and allowing him to nip at your clit from a different angle. Complete with his thrusting fingers as he finger-fucks you.

The image undoes you, just as Jasper whispers the words "come for me," against your pussy. Contractions grip his fingers, trapping him there as he laps faster at your juices. You close your eyes as you thrust repeatedly down onto his fingers, moaning as he still continues to rub your clit with his thumb. "Oh, God! Jasper!" You cry out, as your orgasm continues to wash over your body, rendering your mind numb and your body hypersensitive.

"God can't save you now," he murmurs against your skin as he reaches into the bedside drawers. You hear the tearing of a foil wrapper before his hands trace your body once more. With a slight movement, he reverses your positions so he's beneath you and you're sat in his lap. "So ride me, cowgirl."

He passes you the condom, and you roll it down his length, grinning to yourself when Jasper hisses in pleasure. For the first time, you're in control and now Jasper is at your mercy.

Positioning yourself above his cock, you slowly push yourself down onto him, taking him in inch by inch. Jasper's cock stretches you more than what his fingers ever could have. It fills you to the brink and when you're fully seated, you moan and take a few seconds to become accustomed to his cock.

Jasper's hands come behind your body to grasp your arse cheeks. As you begin to move, he helps you. You rise up and down, slowly at first but you get faster as time passes. Your muscles clench around Jasper's cock on every down thrust. This time its Jasper's turn to moan, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip in his effort not to cry out in ecstasy. "You're so tight. Like a virgin. Made only for my cock…" Jasper murmurs, but his words bring you're the greatest pleasure. "But I've had enough of playing."

His hands suddenly tighten on your arse cheeks, preventing you from moving. Almost immediately he thrusts into you, each one shallow and brushing your sweet spot. The sound of slapping flesh fills the dimly lit room. The thought of having dominance and control is soon washed away as you bounce helplessly on Jasper's cock, your whimpers of pleasure all seeming to mingle into one.

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me, Jasper! Harder, right there." You don't care about the words that slip from your parted lips. All you care about is the pleasure that Jasper can bring to you. "Please…"

You fall forwards, your breasts pushing against Jasper's chest – both of you moan with the contact as your lips hungrily seek out his. Your coupling becomes frenzied as Jasper continue to thrust into your body, forcing you to rock helplessly back and forth, causing your pert nipples to brush against his own.

Again you feel the desire in your body becoming too much. You try to hold out but you know it's a race you'll never win. With each thrust, Jasper brings you closer and closer to the edge. Heat crashes over your body and your body thrums with each of his touches. Again you clench your muscles around Jasper's cock and his answering "fuck, yeah," is enough to push you over the edge.

Your muscles clench unconsciously around his cock, pushing him over the brink too. Jasper comes with a strangled cry of your name. Both of you float in a blissful unawareness; only aware of each other's bodies.

"God, that was fantastic," Jasper murmurs while one hand comes to stroke lazily along your back. He shifts slight beneath you, pulling out as he does. He reaches down his body and pulls the condom off before throwing it into the trash can. "I don't know how I ever lived without you before."

"Me neither," you say, before a yawn escapes you. "Sorry, it's been a late night." You chuckle.

Jasper moves you so you lay on the bed. He slides from the bed and for a second you think he's just going to leave you. But he returns with a wet cloth and gently cleans both of you up. He places the wet cloth on the floor before pulling you up against his broad chest. "It's fine. Go to sleep. I'll have breakfast cooked for when you wake." He mutters while he continues to draw circles on your back.

Maybe, just maybe, he might stay…

**Hey up! Hope you enjoyed this! I got the idea from a "dream" I had the other night haha Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! Thanks for reading, and I'd appreciate any reviews! :D xx**


End file.
